Question: $\vec u = (2,6)$ $\vec w = (-5, -8)$ $\dfrac12\vec w + 3\vec u= (~ $
Answer: Strategy overview This question asks us to perform the following: Scalar multiplication Vector addition Solution steps $\begin{aligned} {\dfrac12}\vec w + {3}\vec u &= {\dfrac12}(-5,-8) + {3}(2,6) \\\\\\\\ &= (-2.5, -4) + (6, 18) \\\\\\\\ &= (-2.5+ 6, -4+ 18) \\\\ &= (3.5, 14) \\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer $( 3.5, 14 )$